Igual porém diferente
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Kanon só pode ser alguém quando está com Saga. Fic para a maratona NC-17 das Olimpíadas do fórum NFF.


_**Igual porém diferente**_

 _Nota da autora: os gêmeos na fic tem entre 19 e 20 anos, que na minha "cronologia" de fics foi o período um pouco antes do Kanon se rebelar e ser preso no Cabo Sounion._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saga estava voltando do treino, quando chegou em casa e viu Kanon se mirando nu no espelho.

\- Ei Kanon, não foi treinar hoje?

\- Ahn... oi, Saga! Ir, eu fui. Mas voltei cedo!

\- Não pode fazer isso, Kanon!

\- Ah, Saga... já estou bem treinado! Veja esses músculos, esse corpo maravilhoso... você não acha?

\- Quando acha que treinou demais é que treinou pouco, Kanon.

\- Quero nem saber...

\- Isso ainda vai acabar te destruindo.

O mais novo sorriu, voltando a se mirar no espelho. Admirava a cada contorno de seu corpo, de seus louros cabelos, de seu rosto divino porém terreno ao mesmo tempo. Acariciou a seu corpo e disse afinal:

\- E aí, Saga, eu não sou gostoso?

\- Hun?

\- Sim. Não sou?

O mais velho mirou o chão. Eles eram amantes desde mais jovens¹, porém ainda tinha algumas reservas em relação àquele doce pecado. Não seria algo impuro? Não seria mau ser assim, incestuoso? O que seria afinal?

Mas não pôde mais pensar, pois Kanon chamou sua atenção outra vez.

\- Sabe, Saga... quando estou lá treinando, só me sinto mais um. Eu me sinto como se de nada valesse, uma vez que nem na rua posso sair. Ninguém pode saber da minha existência, pois sim? Então sou só mais um número pra Atena, pro mestre, pra todo mundo. Mas aqui... eu sou gostoso!

Quase sem dar por si, Saga foi se aproximando do irmão-amante e o abraçou pelas costas.

\- Você não resiste mesmo a mim, Saga...

\- Não...

Saga passou a acariciar o corpo do amante e a beijar seus ombros, maravilhado com a pele do outro e com a firmeza dos músculos dele. Ele entendia, em partes, o que ocorria com Kanon... pois o irmão não tinha identidade, era forçado a ver o mundo com os seus próprios olhos... era terrível. Por isso Saga muitas vezes, não raro, fechava os olhos pra muitas coisas errasas as quais Kanon fazia. Não queria fechar... mas acabava fechando.

\- Saga...

\- Hun?

\- Que tal a gente imortalizar a linda imagem do meu corpo numa pintura?

\- Mas eu não sei pintar...

\- Pois deveria. Tal imagem teria de ser imortalizada para as próximas gerações...

\- Mas Kanon, de onde vem tanto louvor ao próprio corpo?

\- Acho que é porque eu me pareço com você...

Tendo dito isso, Kanon virou o rosto e beijou ao irmão na boca. Após o beijo, Saga respondeu:

\- Hun... Kanon... mas você, meu bem... é diferente.

\- Como assim?

\- Diferente - repetiu Saga, mirando ao espelho e fazendo com que Kanon também mirasse - Veja, somente em olhar já se percebem as diferenças. Iguais, porém diferentes...

\- Verdade. Mas vamos ao que interessa...

Virando-se completamente de frente ao gêmeo, Kanon passou a retirar a roupa dele toda e a estimulá-lo em seu órgão do prazer.

\- Huuun, Kanon... bem direto, hein?

\- Muito.

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos gemia enquanto o gêmeo o masturbava intensamente, e quando viu que a situação ficaria insustentável, levou-o até a cama e se deitou em cima dele.

\- Diz que eu sou gostoso...

\- É, sim...

\- Diz que gosta de mim...

Aquilo era tão... dramático. A única pessoa que poderia dizer que gostava do Kanon - pois era a única que sabia da existência dele, tirando o Shion. Mas o Shion não teria essa intimidade pra dizer que o amava...

\- Eu gosto. Eu amo. Kanon, vem cá.

Invertendo as posições, Saga deitou-se por cima dele e aproveitou que ele já estava nu pra também ser bem direto. Abriu as pernas dele e o lambeu várias vezes no ânus, introduzindo a língua lá dentro para acostumá-lo à invasão que em seguida se daria.

\- Ah, Saga...!

Torturou-o por bastante tempo, até sentir que ele estava perto de gozar. Tomou então ao membro dele e o masturbou algumas vezes, até sentir que ele havia realmente atingido o limite... e depois se encaixou no meio das pernas dele, empurrando a ereção pra dentro dele, primeiro devagarzinho, depois de uma vez até o fundo.

\- Uhn...!

\- Muito gostoso, Kanon...!

Quando deram por si, estavam se movendo intensamente, as mãos de ambos quase "brigando" para masturbar ao membro teso de Kanon. O mais velho sabia porque o outro o atentava tanto: Kanon era o tipo de sujeito que, quando "passivo", não podia ser mais "ativo". Era tão "ativo", que era capaz de fazê-lo gozar sem que ele, no papel de "ativo", sequer se mexesse.

Mas naquele dia estava impossível de ficar sem se mexer. Tomou aos quadris do outro num movimento flébil, segurou-o com as mãos fortes e o penetrou com mais ardor ainda.

\- Saga... oh, Saga...!

Ambos permaneceram naquela dança deliciosa, até a hora em que atingiram ao clímax, quase juntos. Kanon apertou com intensidade os braços do parceiro, relaxando em seguida. Os gêmeos ainda recuperavam o fôlego, quando Kanon sorriu. Para logo em seguida, gargalhar.

\- O que é isso, Kanon?

\- Eu já disse. Somente aqui me sinto gente, me sinto alguém. Me sinto gostoso!

\- Entendo. Mas vem cá, por que desgosta tanto do serviço de Atena? Ela cuida de nós...

\- Queria usar os meus poderes na plenitude. Poder sair às ruas. Ser alguém lá fora também!

\- É o nosso destino, Kanon...

O mais velho deitou-se ao lado do companheiro, porém ele disse:

\- Sim, Saga. Mas penso eu que nós, humanos, deveríamos controlar o nosso próprio destino. E não os deuses!

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos não deu muita atenção ao que seu irmão dissera... mal sabia ele que em breve as palavras dele seriam transformadas em ações.

 _FIM_

 _¹Em minha "cronologia" de fics, Saga e Kanon são amantes desde a adolescência._


End file.
